Endgame
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Connor Reese family deals with war and tragedy in this story. Reviews are welcome.
1. Goodnight, my sweet boy

**Revelation 14:13 says I heard a voice from heaven say, "write blessed are the dead who die in the lord from now on." "Yes", says the spirit. "They will rest from their labor for their deeds will follow them.**

**Date: 12-14-2030**

**Time of Day: Evening-Dinnertime**

**Place: The Connor Reese House**

Action: Everyone has gathered around the table to eat dinner. Unwell, Chance (19) just plays around with his food.

Sarah ((65) concerned): Why are you not eating your food?

Chance (yawning): I am tired

John (38): I know, it has been a long day

Kyle (56): You should take a break

Chance (heading over to the couch in the den): I am going to rest here for a while

(The warmth of the fireplace makes Chance fall into a deep sleep)

Sarah (touching Chance): Wake up, Chance. You should go to your room.

(Chance doesn't wake up)

Sarah (yelling, she shakes Chance): WAKE UP!

(Chance still doesn't wake up)

Kyle (rests a hand on Sarah's shoulder): Leave the boy alone

Derek (60) (checks Chance's pulse): He's gone

Sarah (devastated): NO!

John (checking his watch): The time of death is..

Sarah (hysterical): Do not call it

John (fighting back tears): The time of death is 8:00

Sarah (melting into Kyle's arms): First, there was Kitty. Now Chance is dead.

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): They are angels now

Cameron: According to my calculations, Chance died of a blood clot

Sarah (crying, she kisses Chance's forehead): Goodnight, my sweet boy

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Time of Day: Nighttime**

** Action: Sarah tucks her "dear sweet boy" into bed**

Sarah (embracing Chance): Goodnight, my sweet boy

Chance (holding his teddy bear close, he begins to go to sleep): I love you, mommy

Sarah (emotional, she walks out the room): I hope your dreams are as pleasant as you

Scene: The Hallway

Kyle (runs his fingers through Sarah's hair): Whats up with the tears, love?

Sarah (crying): There are so many things happening all at once. I fear Chance may lose his innocence.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): Chance is no John

Sarah: Kind, Chance has such an open heart. John doesn't trust people that much. John is headstrong while Chance practices meekness. Thats the difference between them.

Kyle: We must preserve the little boy's innocence

Sarah: Down Syndrome is world of magic and wonder. I don't understand why my son has to deal with so many health issues.

Kyle: Chance inspires me

Sarah: We will have to loosen the reins someday

Kyle: I am stepping into a new season of life. I don't have time for naysayers or haters. I wonder what the resistance would be like without me?

Sarah: Your absence may grieve people. They look up to you so much.

Kyle (hand in hand, he escorts Sarah to their bedroom): I am in the mood for tender loving care. How about you?

Sarah (flirtatious): I can't wait to get my hands on you

(Sarah and Kyle make love in the bed until there is nomore energy left in their bodies. They fall asleep knowing that great change is on the horizon.)


	2. A Hole In The World and My Heart

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 12-20-2026**

**Place: Airplane runway-take off**

Situation: Sarah tells Kitty goodbye

Sarah (holding Kitty's hand): You might not make it home tonight

Kitty: I found a picture of you once. You appeared to be deeply troubled about something. I wonder what you were feeling during that moment of time. You are starting to remind me of your old self. Please forgive me. I am just on the outside looking in. I am on the brink of extinction. All of us are going to lose someone, thats just life.

Sarah (crying): You are the baby of the family. You're something worth holding onto forever. Who will look after you? You need me even though you won't say it out loud. I suffered a lot in an attempt to give you life. Doesn't my pain mean anything to you? You are such a child at heart. Please come back home and be my baby for once. I promise I'll be good to you.

Kitty (getting into her airplane): I choose destiny and fate

(Solemn, Sarah watches Kitty walk toward her airplane. She falls down on her knees crying. Kyle helps Sarah back onto her feet. Kyle kisses his wife's pain away. Sarah cherishes this kiss for it might be her last)

Scene: Kitty's airplane

Jasper (pulls Kitty into a tight embrace): How dare you leave me without a kiss?

Kitty (kisses Jasper): I love you

Jasper (crying): I am already missing you. Please make sure you don't die now.

Kitty (getting into her airplane): If it is God's will, we shall reunite. Stay strong even if it may mean the end of us.

Jasper (smiling): How do you like my smile?

Kitty (starting up the engine): Smiling, thats how I would like to remember you

(And then she was gone up with the birds)

**Date: Still 12-20-2026**

**Place: Chosen Generation Church**

Action: A distraught Savannah Weaver runs into the sanctuary. Sobbing, she lays prostrated before the altar. John had shared the news about Kitty's death with her.

Savannah (sobbing): Lord, why did you have to take my friend?

James Ellison (helps Savannah to her feet): Tell me why your heart breaks

Savannah (hysterical): Kitty is dead! She died from a brain aneurysm

James Ellison (choked up): God bless and rest her soul

Jasper (shakened by the news, he staggers toward James): What?!

James (holding Jasper close): I am here for you, my sweet dear boy

Jasper (falling apart): I have lost my hope

James: You still have me. Everything is not lost after all.

**Date: 12-23-2026**

**Place: Chosen Generation Church**

**Special Event: Kitty's Memorial Service**

Jasper ((16) sits in the front pew with his general and best friend, John Connor): Where is the body?

John (whispering): Kitty was cremated. Her ashes are in the urn up front.

Jasper (crying, he runs up to the altar and interrupts James' speech): Here I come, honey

The congregation (shocked): Jasper!

Jasper (sobbing, he holds the urn close to his heart): I loved Kitty. She was my girlfriend.

James Ellison ((Jasper's adoptive father) takes back the urn and ushers Jasper back to his seat): We all understand, Jazz

Jasper (hysterical, he begs James): There is a hole in the world and my heart. The pain is unbearable.

James Ellison (embracing Jasper): I love you. Maybe this can help you, son.

**Time Period: Reality**

**Date: 12-14-2030**

**Place: Chosen Generation Church**

Action: Distraught, John wanders into the church building late at night. Jasper (20) is vacuuming the floor at the time. John seeks comfort in his friend's arms.

Jasper: Why are you crying so much, buddy?

John (crying): My brother, Chance died tonight.

Jasper (shocked): How?!

John: Chance died in his sleep. A blood clot ended his life prematurely. He was just 19.

Jasper (choked up): I don't understand why must the good die young?

John: Its our endgame

Jasper (crying): Now we must start making funeral plans

James Ellison (walking in on Jasper and John): Whats up with all the tears?

John (crying): Chance died

James (rocked by the news): I am sorry for your loss


	3. Baby Boy Prince Angel

Sarah's p.o.v

Too big for a bed, your head was stuck in the

clouds. You loosened your grip on my hand.

Angels took you to a far away imaginary land.

It wasn't fake, you never woke up. It wasn't

fake, you did slip right pass me like a ghost.

My baby boy prince angel, you brought me joy

from the time of birth to death. Despite all

the rain and pain, my faith was reborn again

at the cross.


	4. Reminders of what used to be

Date: 12-25-2030

Place: The cemetery-Chance's grave site

Sarah (places a teddy bear beside the tombstone): Merry Christmas, baby

(Chance's spirit remains unresponsive)

Kyle (puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder): Sarah...

Sarah (startled): Kyle..

Kyle: I miss hearing you call me Reese

Sarah (agitated): Everything has changed between us. We can't return to the way we were.

Kyle: A blood clot took Chance out of this world on December 14.

Sarah (hysterical): So What?

Kyle: You have remain distant since then

Sarah (choked up): I am in mourning. What do you want from me?

Kyle (choked up): I want you to love me again

(Angry, Sarah walks away from Kyle in silence. Kyle follows Sarah to the beach)

Place: The Ocean-Kitty's final resting place

Sarah (lets loose a bunch of balloons): Merry Christmas, baby

Kyle: I remember John tossed Kitty's ashes into the ocean

Sarah (bitter): I remember you took Kitty away from me. You took her off life support.

Kyle: I remember she suffered from a brain aneurysm. I didn't want Kitty to spend the rest of her life in pain

Sarah (choked up): But still that didn't give you the right to break my heart

Kyle: I am sorry. How many times do I need to tell you?

Sarah (digging her feet into the sand): I accept your apology

Kyle: Today is Christmas, but we are not happy

Sarah (looking out onto the ocean): A part of myself has died

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): Let me hold you for a while

Sarah (resting in Kyle's embrace): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too


	5. Immortal Heartbeats

Date: 12-30-2030

Place: Chosen Generation Church-A Church managed by James Ellison, Savannah Weaver and Jasper Collins ((20) Charles Fisher's nephew that is John's friend and Kitty's former boyfriend)

Action: Sarah is in deep meditation

Savannah Weaver (decorating the altar): Hello, Ms. Sarah

Sarah (solemn): Hello, Savannah

Jasper (offers Sarah a bottle of water): Do you want this bottle of water?

Sarah: No thanks, Jazz

Jasper (embraces Sarah): God bless you

Sarah: After all this time, you still care about me. You come from a family of murders, but your heart remains pure. You are a like a son to me. You and Kitty were cute and perfect together.

Jasper (laughing): I guess so

Sarah: I am forever grateful for your service, Jasper Cobain Finn Collins

Jasper (choked up): I miss Kitty greatly. She didn't deserve to die at seventeen. We had a lot of good times together especially that one Halloween when we dressed up as Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love. Some people say that I resemble my idol, Kurt Cobain.

James (approaching Jasper): Jazz, shouldn't you be preparing communion?

Jasper (feeling guilty, he runs off to the kitchen): Sorry..I almost forgot about that

James Ellison (sits down beside Sarah in the pew): Have you come here to repent?

Sarah: To repent for what?!

James: Killing Myles Dyson

Sarah: I didn't kill Myles

James: You won't find true happiness until you accept Jesus as your lord and savior.

Sarah: Jesus and I have not always been tight. All of this talk about repentance is nonsense. I just came to church to meditate. I thought I could find solace here.

James: I am sorry for your losses

Sarah (choked up): Kitty?! Chance?!

James: Yes. They were gone way too soon.

Sarah (angry): Why don't you ask God to bring them back to me?

James: Its not that easy

(The sound of chaos outside stirs up their curiosity. They join in on the war effort with the rest of the Connor Reese clan. Fallen angels, bombs fall all around them. Hopelessness, they know this feeling all too well. They breathe and live in an inferno twenty-four seven. Their lives are like airplanes descending into the bottomless pit. They swim in an ocean of tears and bloodshed.)


	6. Eternal Inferno

Sarah's p.o.v

Violent violet, a tarnished scarlet rose

Inescapable fate, a delicate state of physical and mental wellbeing

One bitterly cold dark world

Loveless lifeless fake dollhouse

Eternal inferno

Needless senseless pandemonium

These gunshots and bombs

Our Elysium is an aquarium of tears

Uncharted territory

Color blindness

Hallucinations

A countdown to Judgment day

Imminent apocalypse

Retribution, an excessive amount of innocent bloodshed


	7. Lights off, Goodnight

John's p.o.v

Farewell, beautiful fields of gold

Angel of death, please turn off all the lights

Disenchanted unsung hero, fly away from this place known as earth

Elsewhere needs you more than me, child angel

Candle in the wind, goodnight and goodbye forever

A light gone too soon, an epic self destructive tragedy

Dawn of an unborn life, a short-lived romantic comedy

Everlasting darkness covers the land until the hand of time can move again

A dying dreamer wears a crown of thorns

This cross of love is too much to bear

Hope builds a castle in the sky during this time of great loss


	8. Eerie Hollow Words

Kyle's p.o.v

Eerie hollow words

Devastating unwanted bad news

Engulf me

Numerous tears

Infinite uncounted for many years without you

God, please help me because I can't save myself

Hold me tight, see me and carry me through this endless night

The light within my eyes is almost gone

I collapse in your arms because the weight of the world has become unbearable

My demise is up ahead or maybe not

Even if I am not brave enough to stand or say anything, I must find a reason to stay alive


	9. A Rare Occurrence

Derek's p.o.v

A special rare occurrence, your possible great potential.

An unfathomable concept, your unfinished lifework.

A fading memory, your brief existence was a story that ended with a huge cliffhanger.

Vanishing dreams, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

You were as sweet as apple pie.

Loosely knit together, the tie that connected us came undone too easily and quickly.

Born to die, your body was worn out like paper.

The thorn in your side never disappeared.

Born to die, you were torn away from me too soon.

Somewhere over the moon, you now rest in peace.


	10. Fragile Faith

James' p.o.v

Fragile Faith

Random thoughts about the future

A brief much needed relief

Grace, goodluck and godspeed

Impending cure for heartache

Lingering signs of hope

Easy achievable obtainable success

A blossoming beautiful friendship

Pale blue skies

Redundant wedding bells and newborn cries

A collection of silent unanswered prayers

Your transition over to the other side

Earthbound heavenly sound

Radiant angelic afterglow, please stay for a while and enchant me


	11. A peaceful quiet exit

Savannah's p.o.v

Chasing angels

Hold your breath and close your eyes

A peaceful quiet exit

Slow painless farewell

Euthanasia

Realm of no return

Endless deep sleep

Nevermind me

Everpresent wind of change

X marks the spot where you gave up the ghost and now rest undisturbed

I miss you, but I know you are in a much better place

There is distance between us and yet I can feel your presence


	12. These tears and wandering years of mine

Jasper's p.o.v

These tears and wandering years of mine flow into your bloodstream.

I am apart of your team, is this a dream or reality?

Your destiny becomes my fate eventually turning into a huge causality.

Where is serenity in all of this hot mess?

Born to die, you can't lie and say everything will be fine today.

Wasting away, I inherit the same brutality that once plagued my ancestors.


	13. Escaping Youth

John's p.o.v

Weakly, you crawl to me.

I gather you up into my arms

and whisper sweet nothings.

Our winter song, endgame

prophesies trouble is coming soon.

For as long as the sun and moon

continue to shine, I will stay true

to you. Escaping youth, our carefree days

that were full of less anguish.

The essence of memories is being able to cherish

what we lost in the fire. I can cope without your presence,

but hope won't let me cut off all ties.


	14. Rushing to get nowhere

Cameron's p.o.v

Rushing to get nowhere

Under the influence of stress and impatience

Stupid decisions dance the night away

There shall be nomore peace, only really tough life lessons

One more last chance, is this thing possible to achieve?

Paper roses whisper sweet nothings into my ear

Early morning earthquakes reawaken me

Now is the right perfect moment to stay silent or maybe not

It feels the end is drawing near, please hurry up and correct me

Grace finds me at the crossroads

Hindsight and wisdom shake hands here

Tangled up in confusion

Infinite breath of fresh air

My bewilderment

Everlasting redemption and salvation


	15. Running Impulse

Derek's p.o.v

Running serves as a form of self-medication.

Unchained, I feel truly alive in this carefree state.

Untraceable, you can't find me or control my mind.

Invincible, I am like the wind.

I am all over the place searching for shelter.

All roads lead me back to where I was before.

An inescapable fate, what I have been hiding from comes into full view.


	16. Our lonely quiet waiting hour

Kyle's p.o.v

In our lonely quiet waiting hour,

less words are spoken. You are

broken, but you seek comfort

elsewhere. I handle you with

gentleness throughout the week.

In our lonely quiet waiting hour,

power is not a necessity. We

draw strength from the peace

that is in the atmosphere.

Drifting to and from random

different places, we are ghosts

lost in time. Patient, we remain silent as we

wait for judgment day.


	17. Rare golden gems

Sarah's p.o.v

Unfathomable depth

Need for solace and silence

Kingdom of Wisdom

Naked vulnerable hidden truths

Our unbroken covenant

Wonderful rare golden gems

Newfound goodluck charms

Essential vital signs of life

Everchanging surroundings

Daisies in your hair

Eternal clarity

Passing missed opportunities

These long deep heart to heart conversations that we used to have

Hold onto me and I will try to save you from danger


	18. A heart to heart conversation

Time of Day: Sunset

Place: The beach

Action: The wind blows his sunny blonde hair. Tears fall freely down his sickly pale face. He weeps for what could've should've been. The presence of a friend brings him much needed comfort.

John (sits down in the sand beside Jasper): Hello, Jazz

Jasper (sniffling): You always know where to find me

John: Its like we are twins or something

Jasper: There is a huge age gap between us. Why do you like me so much?

John: You were my sister's boyfriend. I consider you to be a brother.

Jasper: I come from a family of murderers. My uncle, the great Charles Fisher tortured your soldiers including Derek and Jesse. My parents tried to murder your parents. I feel the darkness rising up in me. I might turn against you someday. Why do you keep on ignoring the warning signs in front of you?

John: I trust you. You protect me from danger. You are the only friend that I have ever had.

Jasper (choked up): I miss my girlfriend, your sister

John (a little angry): We wouldn't be in this position if a certain person didn't pull the plug on her

Jasper: I don't understand how you can love him

John: He is my father

Jasper: Kyle Reese is quite an interesting case

John (stresses): You better not kill him

Jasper: Am I not my brother's keeper?

John: You are indeed your brother's keeper

Jasper: Therefore no harm must come to your father

John: Thanks

Jasper: No problem


	19. Nigh High Low

Time Period: A Series of Flashbacks

Date: 4-4-2010

Place: A rooftop overlooking a military base

Situation: Charles Fisher (35), Leslie Fisher Collins (30 and nine months pregnant, she is Charles' sister) and Leonard Collins (33, he is Leslie's husband) plan to assassinate John Connor's parents (Sarah Connor (44 ongoing 45) and Kyle Reese (35 ongoing 36)). Sarah (holding a 4 month old Kitty), Kyle and Derek Reese (39 ongoing 40) walk out of a nearby building in the present time.)

Leonard (points a laser gun at Sarah): Be prepare to meet your maker

Leslie (takes the gun of Leonard's hands): Leo, why can't you see that Sarah has a baby in her arms?

Leonard (takes back his gun): Less, I don't care

Leslie: You are so cold and heartless

Charles (pulls the trigger): Goodbye, John Connor's parents

(The bullet hits Derek's leg instead of Sarah and Kyle. Derek had willingly sacrificed his life for them. Charles, Leslie and Leonard are immediately captured and thrown into jail)

Place: Prison

A guard (slams Leslie against the wall): Be still and quiet

Leslie (grabs hold of her stomach): OH MY BABY

Leonard (charging at the guard): My wife is pregnant. You need to be gentle with her.

The Guard: I don't care

Charles (charging at the guard): Be gone with you now

The Guard (locking the jail cell door): Alright then

Leslie (feeling sensation down below): The baby is coming

Charles and Leonard (shocked): OH MY GOD

(With the help of Charles and Leonard, Leslie brings forth her son. His name is Jasper Cobain Finn Collins. His destiny is forever intertwined with Kitty Reese's destiny.)

Cameron (entering the jail cell): I heard a baby crying

Leonard: My wife, Leslie just gave birth to a son. His name is Jasper.

Cameron: Can I hold him?

Leslie (places Jasper into Cameron's arms): Sure

Cameron (leaves the jail cell with Jasper): Thanks

Leslie (sobbing, she begs): Please give me back my son

Cameron: You tried to murder Sarah and Kyle. The bullet struck Derek's leg instead of them. You don't deserve your son.

Charles (charges after Cameron): Give me back my nephew

Scene: A nursery

John (looking down at a sleeping Jasper): So this must be seed of my archenemies?

Cameron: Yes. His name is Jasper. What do you want me to do with him?

John: Jasper is innocent. He did nothing wrong to my family. He shall live.

Cameron: What about his parents and uncle?

John: I will make provisions for them. They will have custody of Jasper until otherwise.

Cameron: Why are you so kind and merciful?

John: I was once an orphan. I don't want Jasper to suffer the same fate.

Cameron (gathers Jasper up in her arms): I will take Jasper back to his family then

John: Thanks

* * *

Date: 5-20-2009

Place: Zeira Corp

Scene: Catherine Weaver's office-The basement

Situation: James Ellison quits his job

Munich (running into the office): I received a phone call at home. What was so important that required my attention? Is something wrong with John Henry?

Catherine: No, all is well with John Henry. Mr. Ellison has a big announcement.

James: I have received a divine calling upon my life

Catherine: Divine?!

Munich: I don't understand

James: God has called me to be a pastor. Chosen Generation will be the name of my church.

Catherine: How does your decision affect our son and daughter?

James: Our son and daughter?!

Catherine: Savannah and John Henry

James: You are crazy. They are not my children.

Catherine: They look up to you as if you are their father. You are a positive male role model for them.

James (laughing): sure

Munich: John Henry needs to learn morals. However shall we run Babylon without James?

Catherine: There is still hope for us

Charles Fisher (enters the room): Here I am at your service

Catherine: I have been waiting for you, Charles Fisher

Munich: Charles is a stranger. He doesn't know much about Babylon.

Charles: I am a former technician. You'll be surprise by what I know.

Jasper Collins (Charles' five year old nephew): My uncle is a beast

Charles (laughing): Sure, Jazz

James (to Jasper): Jazz, you are quite a character

Jasper: My uncle says I am an animal

Charles: Jazz's humor derives from my sister, his mother. Sadly, she was a prisoner of war. I have been raising the boy ever since.

Savannah (clinging onto James): Please don't go

James: Savannah, you can serve my altar girl if you want to

Savannah: I accept the offer

Jasper: What about me?

James: Jazz, I barely know you. You have a very bright future in front of you. You can serve as my altar boy.

Charles (whispering into Jasper's ear): Don't forget who you are, boy

Jasper (admiring his clock tattoo): Time without end

Catherine: Time without end?

Charles: Our lives have no end. Death is a state of mind.

Munich: Interesting

John Henry (to James): How about we play one more chess game?

James (takes a seat at the table): Bring it on

(Bittersweet describes this last meeting between Man and Machine. The game ends with a tie symbolizing an unbreakable bond. Charles Fisher picks up the pieces that James leaves behind. Catherine and Munich are pleased with his work. James, Jasper and Savannah work hard to keep their church called Chosen Generation afloat. James is kind enough to perform Kitty Reese's baby dedication. After the baby dedication, Kyle joins the team. Deacon Reese is James' nickname for Kyle. Kyle remains on his post until his old life starts calling back again. Kitty grabs hold of the reins years later as a teenager)

* * *

Date: 12-29-2019

Place: The Collins' house

Action: Drenched in blood, Leonard (42) hangs from his bedroom ceiling fan. Depression is to blame for his unexpectant premature death. The

gruesome scene impacts Leslie (39) so much that she has a heart attack and dies. Jasper's pure heart melts away as quickly as the last snowman

that he and his dad built. Jasper lives in a bitterly cold and dark world until love reshapes his outlook on life.

Charles Fisher (stares at his brother in law dangling from the ceiling): Jesus

Jasper (sobbing): Mommy is gone

Charles (hysterical, he shakes Leslie): Wake up, Sister

Jasper (screaming): My parents are dead. They are never coming back.

Charles (slaps Jasper): Boy, don't you ever say that

Jasper: But it is true

James Ellison (enters the house): Jasper, I am here

Jasper (running into James' arms): My parents are dead

James (sympathetic): OH, I see

Charles (pulls Jasper away from James): Jasper belongs to me

James: Your sister and brother in law just died. You are in no condition to raise Jasper. The boy needs to be taught morals.

Time Period: The Present Reality- A month later

Place: A torture chamber

Scenario: Jasper witness his uncle torture a young resistance fighter named Kristoff

Charles Fisher (repeatedly electrocuting Kristoff): You are worthless

Kristoff (yelling and bleeding out on a table): AHA..

Charles: Your torture will end if you come clean

Kristoff (resistant): I am not going to tell you anything. John Connor will kill you.

Charles (choking Kristoff): I will kill John before he gets to me

Kristoff (losing consciousness): You're wrong

Jasper (hysterical, he screams): Stop it, Uncle!

Charles (disposing of Kristoff's body): I thought you would enjoy this

Jasper (emotional): I don't like it at all

Charles (washing his hands of Kristoff's blood): You will in my footsteps someday

Scene: After The blood sport-Charles Fisher's house-Jasper's bedroom

Scenario: Jasper is having trouble with falling asleep. Charles and James Ellison try to comfort him.

Jasper (violently, he punches the pillow if it is a real person): AHA..

Charles (restraining Jasper): Calm down, boy

Jasper (pushing Charles from him): Don't touch me

James (to Charles): Did Jasper witness something horrific today?

Charles: Yes

James: What was it?

Charles: Its none of your business. You are here because you can help my nephew. He won't listen to me.

James (cuddles Jasper to sleep): Jesus loves you

Jasper (begins to fall into a peaceful deep sleep): I know

Place: General John Connor's camp

Scene: John's private study room

Derek (livid, he storms into John's private study room): Charles Fisher killed another resistance fighter today

John (shifting his reading glasses): Really?!

Derek: Yes. Charles needs to be killed.

John: How would Jasper feel?

Derek: Jasper will recover quickly

John: I would be heartbroken if you died

Derek: At least I didn't turn you into a psychopath

John: Jasper will stay with Charles until otherwise

Derek: It seems Jazz has grown fond of James. James should be his guardian instead of Charles.

John: Charles is Jasper's only surviving blood relative

Derek: You are wrong for sympathizing with a murderer instead of providing justice for those who die in your honor.

John: I will provide justice who have sacrificed their lives for me

Derek: When?!

John: I am working on it

Derek (slams the door behind him): You win

* * *

Date: 6-21-2020

Holiday: Fathers' Day

Situation: Before John, James and Charles argue about who shall be Jasper's permanent guardian. Charles' negligence has motivated James to stand up.

Charles (yelling): Jasper is my nephew. He is my responsibility now.

James: You will create chaos within his life

Charles: How do you know that?

James: I have seen the real you

Charles: You are not perfect

James: I can provide a stable and peaceful home environment for Jasper

Charles: I don't believe you

John (exhausted): I can't take your arguing anymore. Please reach an agreement or else.

James: You are the judge. What is your final decision?

John (glances back and forth between the distraught little boy and the two men): Today is fathers' day. Jasper needs to know the love of a father.

Charles: So what?

John: James can keep Jasper

Charles (angry, he storms out of the courtroom): John, you are a total s.o.b

John (to Jasper): Nevermind your uncle

Jasper (choked up): Ok, I will

(James takes Jasper home where Jasper is taken care of very well. John spends the rest of the day with his own father, Kyle Reese.)

* * *

Time Period: Post "Complications". What if Charles Fisher was resurrected after Derek killed him?

Scene: The woods-Charles' grave site

A teenage Jasper (digging up Charles' grave): Arise, Uncle

Charles (awakened): Jasper...

Jasper: I told you that I would come back for you

Charles (wiping himself off): Thanks

Jasper: Do I get a hug or something?

Charles (embracing Jasper): You don't belong to me anymore. Make your own destiny.

* * *

Place: The Learning Action

Action: Jasper and Kitty exchange glances. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. Kitty falls out of her chair and starts convulsing on the ground. John and Jasper rush to her aid.

Kitty (in a weak voice): Help me..

Jasper (gathers Kitty up in his arms): I got you, sweetheart

Kitty (growing weak): I can't make it stop

John (snatches Kitty from Jasper's arms): I got this

Jasper: You just downgraded me

John: You are nothing more than just a stranger

Jasper: I was just trying to help

John: Your hard work is not good enough

(Jasper cares enough to follow John to the infirmity where Kitty is checked out. Jasper waits outside the room for the test results)

John (stepping into the hallway): All is well

Jasper (doubtful): Really?

John: My sister has occasional fainting spells

Jasper: Does she have epilepsy?

John: She also has dyslexia. It must been the way she came out of the womb. She will be fine.

Jasper: ok

Place: A ballroom

Situation: A masquerade party

Action: Dancing

Jasper: You have the prettiest bluest eyes that I ever seen. They remind me of the ocean.

Kitty: Thanks

Jasper: I want to know the real you

Kitty: I can't take off my mask. I don't want to break the rules.

Date: 8-11-2026

Scene: High school parking lot-Jesse's car

Jesse: We are here at school, honey

Jasper (complaining): I want to go back home

Jesse: You have a job to do, remember?

Jasper: I don't understand what school has to do with the mission?

Jesse: She attends this same school

Jasper: What if she doesn't like me?

Jesse: She has to love you. She doesn't have a choice. Thats our game plan.

Jasper (getting out of the car): Adieu for now

Jesse (driving away): Goodbye, love

(Jasper bumps into Kitty as she walks into the school building. Kitty drops her History books on the ground)

Jasper (picking up Kitty's books): Let me get this

Kitty (smiling): Thanks

Jasper (places the books in Kitty's hands): My name is Jasper. People call me Jazz for short. Do you have a name to go along with that pretty face of yours?

Kitty: My name is Kitty. People call me Kit for short.

Jasper: I can walk you to your History class if you want me to

Kitty (blushing): Sure

Time of Day: After School

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Kitty (using her house key to unlock the front door): Jazz, I thank you for accompanying me home

Jasper (with a smirk): No problem

(Kitty opens the door and everyone including Jesse greets her)

Derek (to Jasper): Who are you?

Jasper: I am an angel of the lord

Derek (charging at Jasper): You are the angel of death

Kitty (defending Jasper): Derek, what is your problem with Jasper?

Derek: You are not safe around Jasper

Kitty: How do you know that?

Derek: He murdered several resistance fighters in the future

Jasper (to Kitty): I am not whatever Derek thinks I am

Kitty (embracing Jasper): I believe you

Derek: How can you trust a stranger over your uncle?

Kitty: Its a thing called love

Jesse (to Derek): Please calm down, Derek

Derek: How can I be quiet when there is a murderer in the house?

Sarah (changing the subject): Dinner is now ready to be eaten

Scene: The dining room

Situation: Everyone is eating their dinner

Kyle (to Jasper): What are your plans with my daughter?

Jasper: We are taking things slow

Kyle: That's good

Jasper: I am going to treat Kitty like a princess

Sarah: You are going to treat Kitty like a princess. Thats so sweet of you.

Jasper: I believe girls and women should always be treated like royalty

John: What are your plans for the future?

Jasper: I am planning to become a marriage counselor

John: cool

Derek: I don't understand how you ended up being a murderer

Jasper: Derek, you are crazy. I am not a murderer.

Derek (pulling out his gun): I will kill you before you kill me

Sarah: Derek, there are no guns at the table

Derek: I don't care

Cameron: Sarah, Derek is right

Derek (to Cameron): I thank you for supporting me

Jasper (leaving the table): Maybe I should just go home. My adoptive parents are waiting for me.

Kitty (crying, she begs Jasper): Please don't leave

Jesse (following Jasper): I am right behind you, Jazz

Derek: Jesse..

Scene: Outside

Situation: Jesse and Jasper are talking on the front porch

Jasper: Who knew being in love would be so hard?

Jesse: You need to keep your head in the game

Jasper: You have seen my dark side. You still believe in me after all this time.

Jesse: You are innocent in my eyes

Jasper: Why did you bring me back from the future?

Jesse: I wanted you to get a fresh new start

Jasper: Only time will tell how long this masquerade is going to last

Jasper: Riley Dawson worked for you a long time ago. You wanted her to fall in love with John. She let you down and you killed her. Will I endure the same fate?

Jesse: You will not let me down, love

Jasper (walking off into the sunset): Godspeed

* * *

Scene: John's flashback

Place: military boot camp

Situation: bungee jumping

Jasper (frightened, he looks down at the ground): I am going to die

John: Jazz, Just think happy thoughts

Jasper: I can't

John: We can jump out of this airplane together

Jasper (holding John's hand): Alright

(The boys take a deep breath in and then jump out of the airplane. They land on the ground without a problem)

Place: Chosen Generation Church

Scenario: Jasper returns home from Military Boot camp

Action: Kitty and Savannah Weaver are preparing Sunday's communion in the kitchen when James Ellison calls out for them in the sanctuary

James (yelling from outside the church): Kitty! Savannah! Jasper has returned back home

Kitty and Savannah (yelling): We are coming!

James (still yelling): Hurry Up! Do you want to see Jasper?!

(Kitty and Savannah neglect the communication from a moment to welcome Jasper back home. They also encounter John.)

Jasper (embracing Kitty and Savannah): Hello

Savannah: I didn't know you were coming home

Kitty: Me either

James: I wanted to keep Jasper's return a surprise

Kitty (to John): I hope you didn't work my boyfriend to death

John: I taught him good morals

Savannah: Like What?

John: I taught Jasper how to protect himself

James: I assume Jazz had a great time at boot camp

Jasper: Boot camp changed and saved my life

James: Now is the time for us to eat and be merry

* * *

Scene: James Ellison's house

Scenario: After 74 days and 3 1/2 months, James returns home from a missionary trip. Sarah and Derek looked after Jasper Collins (Charles Fisher's nephew and James' adoptive son) in his absence.

James (with a suitcase in hand, he walks through the front door): Daddy's home!

Jasper (relieved, he runs to greet James): Thank God!

James: I hope you were a good boy in my absence

Jasper (frightened, he points to Derek): He almost killed me

James (alarmed): Really?!

Derek: The boy kept on testing me

James: How so?

Derek: He disobeyed me. He was a little troublemaker. I showed him tough love.

James: I bet you went all West Point on him

Derek (laughing): sure

Jasper: You should've hired Kyle to look after me instead of Derek

James: Kyle is a softy. I needed a tough man like Derek for the job.

Jasper: So I am off the hook?

James: That's still up in the air

Sarah: Thankfully, I was here to show Jasper the love of a mother

James: Thanks

Sarah: No problem. You looked after my son. I wanted to return the favor.

Place: The Connor Reese House

Scene: The Den

Situation: Sarah and Kyle's sex tape-Kitty's conception

Action: Cameron is solemn while John, Kitty, and Chance remain speechless. Derek feels nauseous. Sarah and Kyle giggle silently to themselves.

Cameron: This movie chronicles Kitty's conception

Kitty: Wow! Dad is banging mom really hard!

Chance: Finally I know where babies come from

John: What the hell?

Derek: What the fuck?

Sarah: I knowledge it to be the miracle of life

Kyle: I enjoyed spending time in your secret garden

James Ellison (enters the house without permission): Jesus...you are corrupting the next generation

Sarah: What are you doing in my house?

James: The front door was unlocked

Sarah: You should've ranged the doorbell

James: I know you wouldn't answer the doorbell

Sarah (pushes James toward the front door): I must kick you out then

James: How about I perform an exorcism on you?

Sarah (points a gun at James): You will die if you touch me

Jasper (enters the house): Ms. Sarah..

Sarah (puts her gun away): Jazz, I wasn't going to kill your adoptive father

Jasper (watching the sex tape): Wow!

Kitty: The movie chronicles my conception

Jasper (seducing Kitty): Hopefully, I can do those same moves on you one day

Kitty: Only in your wildest dreams

James (separating Jasper and Kitty): Now is not the time for this

Kyle: I agree with you, James

Jasper: Do you want me to die a virgin like Queen Elizabeth?

James: No. I don't want to become a father at a young age. You should wait around for true love.

Jasper: I understand your point

Scenario: Kyle's breakdown and breakthrough

Place: The Connor Reese house

Derek (distraught, he runs into the kitchen where Sarah is cooking breakfast): My brother, your husband is chopping wood in the backyard

Sarah (doubtful): No way

Derek (leads Sarah into the backyard where Kyle is chopping wood): I would never lie to you

Sarah (rushing to Kyle's aid): How can I help you, honey?

Kyle (taking off his shirt, he exposes his sexy six pack): You can get me more wood

Sarah (touching Kyle's chest): I prefer making love

Kyle: I prefer going out to I Hop

Sarah (a little disappointed): You should've told me that before I cooked breakfast

Kyle: Save the food for another time

Sarah (with a sigh): Alright

Place: I Hop

Scenario: Breakfast time

Kitty (full, she lays back in her chair and rubs her stomach): I have to use the bathroom. I have to deliver my food baby.

John: You have to deliver your what?!

Kitty (running to the bathroom): My food baby

John (disgusted): Too much information

Cameron: What is a food baby?

John: It is number one or two

Cameron: Can I do those two things?

John (laughing, he almost falls out of his chair): Maybe

Sarah (catches Jasper flirting with Kitty at the bathroom): Kyle, you better stop Kitty and Jasper before history repeats itself

Kyle: History?!

Sarah: I recall Kitty was conceived in a bathroom stall sixteen years ago

John: I should start calling Kitty bathroom girl then

Chance (laughing): Yeah

Kyle (running toward the bathroom): I am on it, honey

Scene: The bathroom

Jasper (seducing Kitty): How about we get it on in a bathroom stall?

Kitty: I am a virgin. Will it hurt?

Jasper: I promise to be gentle with you

Kyle (standing between Jasper and Kitty): Now is not the time for this

Kitty (enters the girls' bathroom in preparation to deliver her food baby): I understand

Kyle: I am looking out for your best interest. I recall you were conceived in a bathroom stall. I don't want history to repeat itself.

Jasper (walking into the boy's bathroom): I am sorry, Mister Reese

(Feeling the need to urinate, Derek and John follow behind Jasper. Kyle soon joins them. Sarah discusses the birds and bees with Chance, Cameron and Kitty back at the table.)

Scene: The boys' bathroom

Jasper (taking a huge dump, he yells from with a stall): AHA...

Derek, Kyle, and John (using the urinal): What the hell?

Jasper (relieved): Jesus

James Ellison (peering in the door): I thought I heard Jasper's voice

Derek (washing his hands): You heard correctly. He was taking a real big dump.

James (closing the door): Ok, funny Derek

(Kyle and John laugh silently to themselves as they wash their hands and leave the restroom.)

* * *

Date: 5-20-2024

Place: James Ellison's church, Chosen Generation

Action: A Candlelight Visual

Jasper ( (14) he burns a candle): I give honor to those who sacrificed their lives for me

Gem ((Just turned 14) burns a candle): Today is my birthday

Jasper (singing): Happy birthday

Gem (lights another candle): Our fates were intertwined ever since we were born

Jasper (embracing Gem): I love you, my precious Gem

Gem: I am dark and yet lovely

Kitty ((14 ongoing 15) approaches Jasper and Gem): You almost killed my family

Jasper: After all this time, you still hold my parents' sins against me

Kitty: I forgive you. We have surely come a mighty long way.

Savannah: I agree with you one hundred percent

Jasper (kisses Kitty): You are my angel

Kitty: What if we become enemies one day? Will you still care about me then?

Jasper: We will manage

James Ellison: Y'all are the chosen generation

Time Period: Gem Spark's dream/Flash forward

Date: 6-4-2024

Time of Day: Evening

Place: Chosen Generation-The Sanctuary

Action: Gem counsels a troubled fifteen year old boy named Dillon Stoneheart. It is just him and her at the church. The others are out of the building running errands in the meantime.

Dillon: I am a mistake. My life doesn't have a purpose.

Gem (embracing Dillon): Jesus loves you, my friend

Dillon: I don't believe in Jesus. He has caused me so much pain and sorrow.

Gem (reading a scripture): God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son. Whoever believes in him, shall not perish but have everlasting life.

Dillon (angry, he points a gun at Gem): Read one more bible scripture and I will kill you

Gem (trying to stay calm): Fear not says the lord

(Dillon shoots Gem and its immediately lights out for her. Dillon rests Gem's dead body down at the altar of God. Unsympathetic, he then runs away from the gruesome crime scene. James, Kitty, Jasper and Savannah return to find everything in disarray. They are heartbroken beyond words. Depression weighs heavy in their world where chaos has already taken form.)

Time Period: Reality

Date: 6-2-2024

Place: Chosen Generation Church

Action: James Ellison catches Gem Sparks sleeping in a pew

James (shaking Gem): Wake up, child

Gem Sparks (awakening): Jesus

James (laughing): I am not Jesus

Gem: I had a dream about my death

James: You are suppose to be preparing communion

Gem (standing up): I apologize for falling asleep on the job

James: I forgive you

Action: ON Gem's way back to the kitchen, she spots Dillon Stoneheart (Her friend) sitting in a nearby pew

Gem (approaching Dillon): What are you doing here at church?

Dillon: I need to regroup my thoughts

Gem: Now is not the time or place for your meditation

Dillon: Why not?!

Gem: I am preparing for communion

Dillon: You shouldn't let me distract you

James: Gem, leave the boy alone

Gem: Mr. Ellison, Dillon doesn't belong here

James: So you know the boy?

Dillon (shaking James' hand): My name is Dillon Stoneheart. Gem is my friend. I am also Jasper's friend.

James: OH I See

Gem (running into the kitchen): I shall be off my way

James (following Gem): There is no running inside the church

Scene: The Kitchen

Situation: Preparing communion

James: Gem, what is the deal with you and Dillon?

Gem: Dillon is going to murder me

Jasper: What?!

Gem: My blood will be on Dillon's hands someday

Savannah: Why?!

Gem: He will be mad at me for preaching the good news

Kitty: That's ridiculous

Gem: My dreams tell no lies

Jasper: I choose to focus on Dillon's good side

Gem: The truth shall set you free someday

James: Gem, you watch too many horror movies. Dillon appears to be a sweet and quiet boy to me.

Gem: Looks can be deceiving sometimes

Jasper: I am staying true to my homeboy no matter what

Date: 6-4-2024

Time of Day: Evening

Place: Chosen Generation-The Sanctuary

Action: Gem counsels a troubled fifteen year old boy named Dillon Stoneheart. It is just him and her at the church. The others are out of the building running errands in the meantime.

Dillon: I am a mistake. My life doesn't have a purpose.

Gem (embracing Dillon): Jesus loves you, my friend

Dillon: I don't believe in Jesus. He has caused me so much pain and sorrow.

Gem (reading a scripture): God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son. Whoever believes in him, shall not perish but have everlasting life.

Dillon (angry, he points a gun at Gem): Read one more bible scripture and I will kill you

Gem (trying to stay calm): Fear not says the lord

(Dillon shoots Gem and its immediately lights out for her. Dillon rests Gem's dead body down at the altar of God. Unsympathetic, he then runs away from the gruesome crime scene. James, Kitty, Jasper and Savannah return to find everything in disarray. They are heartbroken beyond words. Depression weighs heavy in their world where chaos has already taken form.)

Situation: A War Zone-The bloody Aftermath

Action: He walked on a very tightrope. A gunshot to the stomach caught him off guard. Uncontrollably, blood poured from his body and onto the ground. Dying, he now struggles to breathe and comprehend what just happened. Smoke and debris cloud his view of the world around him. His general and best friend, John Connor rushes to provide help.

Place: The Twilight Zone-Heaven-An enchanted forest

Situation: Jasper and Gem reunite

Gem: You owe me a slow dance

Jasper: You still haven't forgotten my promise

Gem: No

Jasper: We don't have any music

(Gem snaps her fingers and a choir of angels suddenly appear. They serenade the couple until the dream ends. Jasper is unable to revive Gem.)

Time Period: Reality

Place: A Hospital Lobby

Situation: John Connor and James Ellison for Jasper to wake up

James Ellison (emotional, he prays out loud): OH Jesus...my heart...my boy

John (stressed, he paces back and forth): Jasper has great potential. It would be a shame to lose him.

James: Jasper is my adopted son. I never knew you and him were friends.

John (laughing): Its complicated

James: I hope Jasper doesn't become another Judas or Brutus. I pray he may aspire to be like Saint Peter or Jesus' beloved disciple John.

John: He is definitely a work in progress

James: I thank you for taking care of my boy

John: No problem

A Doctor (approaching the group of people): Are you here for Jasper and Gem?

Derek: Yes. What is the status update?

Doctor: Jasper's condition is stable. Sadly, Gem passed away.

Kitty (crying, she falls to her knees): No!

Sarah (pulls Kitty into a tight embrace): Come here, honey

Savannah (emotional, she clings onto James): Who knew we would befall this?

James: Who knew, exactly?

Derek (choked up): Why must everyone that I care about suffer or die?

Kyle (fighting back tears): She is a martyr. She is an angel. She is my precious gem.

Kendall Sparks: Beauty shall come out of our pain someday.

Elisa Sparks: Dillon is just another Paul of Tarsus. I forgive him, and yet I want justice for my daughter.

* * *

Scenario: A homecoming party, nicknames, bathroom drama and other craziness

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Carrying suitcases, Kitty walks through the front door. She has just returned home from a church youth conference.

Sarah (embraces Kitty): My angel has finally returned home

Kitty (coughing, she pulls away from Sarah): Please don't touch me. I have a cold.

Sarah (holds Kitty even much more tighter): We are family. We share each other's burdens.

Kitty: Are you sure you want to sacrifice your health for me?

Sarah: I sacrificed my health when I was pregnant with you. Remember?

Kitty: Yes. You told me the story over a million times.

Kyle (hugs Kitty): Welcome back home, Kaisa

Kitty: I prefer the nickname of Kitty. Mom says I am as cute as a kitty.

Kyle: Whats wrong with your real name?

Kitty: Kaisa sounds too formal

Derek (looks at Kitty's ring finger): Interesting

Kitty: Whats interesting?

Derek: Your purity ring is missing. Where is your purity ring?

Kitty: I lost my purity ring during the youth conference. Mr. Ellison, Jasper and Savannah helped me look for the ring. Sadly, we couldn't find it anywhere.

Sarah (suspicious): I don't believe you

Kitty: Its the truth

Cameron (touching Kitty's stomach): I think I feel movement

Kitty (hungry, she walks toward the kitchen): I am hungry

John (running down the stairs with a loaded gun): I am going to kill Jasper. He stole my sister's virginity.

Sarah (to John): You are such a firecracker, buddy

John: Buddy?!

Sarah: Once you were my womb buddy. Now you are just simply my buddy.

Derek: I call that incest

Sarah: Shut up, Derek

Derek: Alright, your royal pain in the butt

Kyle: How about both of you shut up?

Sarah: I'm sorry, Reese

Kyle: I forgive you, my princess

Derek: I need a nickname. How about Captain Reese?

Sarah: No. Kyle is the only captain on my ship. I prefer the nickname of idiot for you.

Derek: Jeanne, you have murder in your eyes. Your heart remains pure though.

Sarah: Please don't call me by my middle name

Derek: I'm sorry, Connor

Sarah (turning to Cameron): Now where were we, Tin Miss?

Cameron: We were discussing Kitty's potential pregnancy

Kitty (shouting): Y'all are crazy

Sarah: Kitty, you were our last hope. I expected for you to make better decisions.

Kitty (stomping her feet): I did not have sex. I am still a virgin. Cameron just heard my stomach growling.

Derek (to Kyle): How about we pay Mr. Ellison and Jasper a visit?

Kyle (loading up his gun): Sure

John: I am coming too

Place: Kitty's church and workplace, Chosen Generation

Action: John, Derek and Kyle confront James Ellison and his altar boy, Jasper Collins (Kitty's boyfriend)

Savannah Weaver (joyfully, she greets the three angry men at the front door): Hello

John (to Savannah): You better run

Savannah (frightened): Why?!

Derek: There may be a lot of bloodshed

Savannah (grasps in horror): OH MY GOD

Kyle: Where is James and that stupid altar boy of his?

Savannah (shivering with fear): They are in the sanctuary praying

Derek: Its a good thing that they are praying before they die

Place: The Sanctuary

(A gunshot disturbs Jasper and James from praying)

James (frightened): What in Jesus' name?

Kyle (punches James): You violated my daughter

James: I did no such thing

John (punches Jasper): I hate you

Jasper: I thought we were friends

John: You lost my trust when you violated my sister

Jasper: I did no such thing

Derek (pointing a gun at James and Jasper): Please come clean or else, perverts

James: The truth is Kitty really did lose her purity ring. Jasper and I hardly touched her. We respected her space. She is still a virgin.

Jasper: Mr. Ellison is telling you the truth

John (looking deep into James and Jasper's eyes): You are not lying

Kyle: I guess we can go back home then

Derek: If anything out of the ordinary happens such a pregnancy, I am going to kill both of you.

James and Jasper: God help us

Place: The Connor Reese House

Situation: Bathroom drama

Sarah (exiting out of the bathroom): All of your pregnancy tests have turned out to be negative

Kitty (following behind Sarah): I was telling you the truth. I don't understand why you had me to take all those tests.

Sarah: I just wanted to make sure

Kitty: There is still hope for me yet. I am happy that you believe me. I can always buy another purity ring.

Sarah: Your virginity is your most sacred gift. I am happy that you didn't give into temptation.

John (running into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kitty (to John): Please wash your hands afterwards

John (yelling from within the bathroom): The bathroom smells of mucus, blood and f***. However am I suppose to urinate in here?

Sarah (to John): Buddy, why don't you use the spray and the plumber?

John: Its too much hard work. I don't like cleaning up other people's messes.

Chance (feeling the need to urinate, he can't maintain control): I need to use the bathroom really bad. Whatever is taking John so long?

Sarah (strokes Chance's hair): Please be patient, Bambi

(Cameron, Kyle and Derek join in all the "fun". The "chaos" never ends)

Scene: The Fields' House

Action: Lauren and Sydney Fields are hosting a party. Everyone is jamming out on the dance floor. They take great delight in rock music.

Lauren: One good thing about having no parents is we can have parties all the time

Sydney (dancing with a broken heart): I miss dad and mom. I remember you said they died before I was born. A robot killed our dad. Mom died giving birth to me.

Lauren: That was then. This is now, you are my responsibility. Can you be happy for once?

Sydney (praying): OH fate, please leave me alone tonight. Let me live in peace.

Paris (Kitty 's friend, gets in the middle of the Fields Sisters): Excuse me, ladies

Lauren and Sydney (rolling their eyes): Paris

Paris (shaking his body): Paris is on fire

Kitty (shouting): Go Paris!

Jacob (Paris' lover): OH, how I would love to spend one night in Paris

Paris (kissing Jacob): I love you

Jacob (with a smirk): I love you too

Jasper (Kitty's boyfriend): I think I am going to vomit

Kitty (Kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper (removes a strand of hair away from Kitty's face): I will love you unconditionally

Scene: The dining room-dinnertime

Cameron (offering everyone drinks): This is a new wine that I made. I hope you will like it.

Derek (frightened): I am not drinking the wine. I fear it may be poison.

John (drinking the wine): Its not poison

Derek (doubtful): I am still doubtful though

(Kitty, Sarah and Kyle follow John's lead unaware of the consequences)

Scene: The next morning-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Naked, Kyle and Sarah lay in the bed. Last night Kitty and Sarah had apparently switched bodies.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): Good morning, sweetheart. You were phenomenal last night.

Sarah (kitty): Dad?!

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah): I can be your sugar daddy if you want me to

Sarah (kitty): Dad?!

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Whos your daddy now?

Action: "Sarah" pushes Kyle off of her body. Kyle falls hard onto the floor.

Kyle: Sarah, what the hell?

Sarah (Kitty): Dad, its me, Kitty

Kyle: What the hell?

Kitty Sarah: Apparently, Cameron's wine caused mom and me to switch bodies last night.

Kyle (overwhelmed): OH God, I just had sex with my daughter

Kitty: I am sorry for the confusion

Kyle: God forbid you may be pregnant

Action: Panicky, Kitty (Sarah) runs into the room

Sarah Kitty: KYLE! KITTY!

Kyle: Sarah, Kitty has already explained everything to me.

Sarah Kitty: What are we going to do about Cameron?

Kitty Sarah: I guess we can kill her after we fix the problem

Sarah Kitty: John will never forgive us

Kitty Sarah: I will make pancakes then

Scene: The kitchen

Action: Sarah (kitty) is cooking breakfast

John (kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Kitty Sarah: You just kissed your sister

John: What?!

Kitty Sarah: John, its me, Kitty. Cameron's wine caused mom and me to switch bodies last night.

Derek: Well damn

Kyle: I know, it is strange

John: So where's mom?

Sarah Kitty: Here I am, John

John: Interesting

Cameron (feeling guilty): I am sorry

Sarah Kitty (yelling at Cameron): You better fix this problem or else

Chance (checking his watch): Its time for school

Sarah Kitty: I can't believe I am going back to school

Scene: Chance and Kitty's high school-hallway

Chance (getting books out of his locker): Please act normal, mom

Sarah Kitty: I won't embarrass you

Jasper Collins (kitty's boyfriend): Hello, Kitty

Sarah Kitty (resisting Jasper's touch): Don't touch me

Jasper: You have never resisted my touch before. Whats the matter with you?

Sarah Kitty: I am married

Jasper (confused): What?!

Chance (to Jasper): Jazz, last night Cameron made some wine for dinner. Apparently, the wine caused Kitty and my mom to switch bodies.

Jasper (shocked): No way

Sarah Kitty: Jazz, I don't love you. My heart belongs to someone else. I am sorry for breaking your heart.

Jasper: I forgive you, Ms. Sarah

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Secretly sick, Sarah catches Kitty before she leaves for church and work at Chosen Generation

Sarah (points a camera at Kitty and herself): Lets take a picture

Kitty (stressed): I don't want to be late for work. I am Mr. Ellison's altar girl after all.

Sarah: We haven't taken any pictures together in a while. I want to cherish this moment. I won't be here long.

Kitty (with a sigh): Alright

(Sarah takes the picture. Emotional, she hugs and kisses Kitty goodbye)

Place: Chosen Generation

Action: James, Jasper, Savannah and Kitty are preparing communion in the kitchen. James' cellphone rings. Kyle is on the other line.

James (hanging up): We will be there asap. We will see you soon. Goodbye.

Jasper: Mr. Ellison, I never knew you had a cellphone

James: My cellphone helps me to stay in contact with my parishioners

Savannah: That can be both a good and bad thing

Jasper: I thank God for teamwork

Kitty: Who were you talking to on the phone?

James: I was talking to your dad

Kitty: When did you start becoming friends with my dad?

James: I performed your baby dedication. Your dad used to work for me here at Chosen Generation.

Kitty: What was so urgent that my dad had to call you?

James (choked up): I don't want to break your heart

Kitty (begging): Tell me the truth

James: Your mom is in the hospital

(Kitty's blue eyes grow big with concern)

Place: James' car-The ride to the hospital-James, Savannah, Jasper and Kitty listen to Christian Rock Music

Jasper (reaching for Kitty's hand): Give me your hand. I want to hold it for a while.

Kitty (ignores Jasper's romantic gesture): I need something more like an encouraging word to hold onto forever

Jasper: How can I be honest without giving you false hope?

Kitty (to James): Did my dad tell you about my mother's condition?

James: Your dad said your mom was in critical stable condition. They are making her to feel comfortable. Your family may need my services.

Savannah: Who knew Ms. Sarah would die today?

Kitty (shouting above the music): My mom is not dying. She is just unwell. She appeared healthy this morning. I don't understand how everything can go downhill for her so quickly? I declare my mother will rise up from her deathbed just like Jesus.

Place: The Hospital

Action: Everyone has gathered around Sarah's deathbed. John, Cameron, Derek and Chance are too emotional to speak. Crying, Kitty runs into the room and collapses on Sarah's weak frail body.

Kitty (in a childish tone): MOMMY! MOMMA! MOTHER! MOM!

Kyle (to Sarah): She approaches you like a little girl

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): She is such a child at heart

Kitty (sobbing, she holds Sarah): Please don't die. I need you to stay alive.

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I love you

Kitty (holding onto Sarah even more tighter): I will never let you go. I want to rest here in your embrace forever.

Sarah: Please take care of your dad and brother for me. OK?

Kitty (sobbing): You promised you would live forever. You promised you would never leave me.

Sarah: That was then. This is now, I am dying. I am sorry to let you down, angel. I will always love you.

Kitty (still crying): I can't imagine living in a world without you. I want to die here with you.

Kyle (pulling Kitty off of Sarah): Come over here, girlie

Sarah (hyperventilating): My heartbeat is decelerating. Heaven's gates are beginning to open.

Kyle (emotional, he squeezes Sarah's hand): Please stay with me, baby

Sarah (becoming unconscious): I love you

(Sarah's heart stops beating and Kitty finds it hard to breathe. She feels as if her soul has been torn out of her body. An emotional and psychological breakdown helps Kitty to find peace)

* * *

Time Period: Present-10/4/2025

Person of Interest: Kitty Reese (John's sister)

The military base is under attack and she held captive on a ship. She jumps into the mouth of the ocean. Underwater, she is hopeless and yet weightless. She pretends to be Ariel The Little Mermaid. An eternity passes before her brother and savior pulls her out of this vegetative state.

Date: 10/4/2025

Person of Interest: John's friend, Jasper Collins

The battlefield is stained with his innocent blood, rare and precious as a jasper like his name implies. The ocean whispers his name. In the same water that he was baptized in long ago, he now encounters death. With the tenderness of a mother, John nurses his friend back to health.

* * *

(Scene: Kitty's flashback)

(Situation: During one battle against skynet, Jasper Collins gets captured and he is taken to a skynet work camp. Kitty decides to rescue Jasper since he is her boyfriend.)

(Scene 1: The Battlefield-bombs are falling from the sky and there are robots everywhere. The Connor Crew along with Jasper are hiding in a safe place where the robots can't find them.)

Jasper(frightened, he screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(frightened, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(to anyone): Can someone please tell the two love birds to shut up?

Sarah(to Jasper and Kitty): Kit and Jazz, please be quiet

(Obediently, Jasper and Kitty listen to Sarah until more bombs fall from the sky)

Jasper(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(annoyed, he points a gun at Jasper and Kitty): I will kill both of you if you don't be quiet

Kyle(taking Derek's gun away from him): Derek, Kitty and Jasper are teenagers so please show them mercy

Derek(angry, he yells): Kyle, they are getting on my nerves

Kyle: I suggest for you to ignore them

Jasper(walking away from the fortress): I am getting tired of doing nothing so I am going fight

Derek(yelling behind Jasper): Jazz, you are an idiot

Jasper(yelling at Derek): I don't care

(Rebellious, Jasper makes his presence known to his enemies and he is captured never to be seen again)

Kitty(hysterical, she yells): Jasper

Derek(to Kitty): Sweetheart, you are better off without Jasper because he is dumb

Kitty(offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

John(to Kitty): So what are you going to do now?

Kitty(standing up): John, I am going to rescue my boyfriend

Kyle(yelling at Kitty): Stand down, soldier

Kitty(to Kyle): No, Dad, I will not wait around for the end to come

Cameron(to Kitty): Kit, you will die if you rescue Jasper

Kitty(walking away from the fortress): Cam, I don't care

Sarah(yelling behind at Kitty): I will always find you

(Rebellious, Kitty makes her presence to be known to her enemies and she shares the same fate as Jasper)

(Scene 2: Skynet Work Camp-Kitty and Jasper are in the same jail cell)

Kitty(yelling at Jasper): Its all your fault for putting us in this situation

Jasper(yelling at Kitty): You didn't have to rescue me, Kitty, I can take care of myself

Kitty: You could've at least tell me thank you for thinking about about you

Jasper(laughing): Thank You

Kitty(with a smirk): You are welcome

Jasper: Anyway, how is your family doing?

Kitty: They are crazy as usual so don't worry about them

Jasper: I hope they are working on a plan to get us out of jail

Kitty(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Jasper: I bet they hate me, therefore they don't want to save my life

Kitty(holding Jasper's hand): Not everyone in the world hates you

Jasper: Who in the world loves me?

Kitty(smiling): John and me

Jasper: I know I can make stupid mistakes in my life and yet you are not one of them. I don't regret being your boyfriend because you are kind to me.

Kitty(kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper(with a smirk): I love you too

* * *

Scene: A fortress outside General John Connor's camp

( Derek enters the fortress with one of America's most wanted criminals. He has captured and arrested Jasper Collins who murdered several resistance fighters. Dying, Jasper collapses at John's feet in the present time )

John (helping Jasper to his feet): Jasper?!

Jasper (clinging onto John): I am sorry for everything

Derek (pulling Jasper away from John): Jasper is a murderer. He doesn't deserve to live. What shall we do with him?

John: His fate is in my hands and not yours

Derek: So what is your decision?

John: I will let Jasper live because he is my friend. He was my sister's boyfriend after all.

Derek (yelling): Jasper murdered our friends. He might kill you as well.

John (yelling): Jasper is going to live. I made the decision so live with it.

(Angry, Derek then leaves the fortress. John nurses Jasper back to health)


	20. Grandfather paradox

Jasper's p.o.v

Chosen divine path

A predestined future

Rosewood crosses

Elegant crown jewels

An enigma, an unique dilemma, a self-fulfilling prophecy

Lavishing grandfather paradox

Our box of souvenirs

Vanishing memories

Easy breezy time travel

Fate's second chances

Fairytale hopes and dreams

Our intertwined destinies

Repercussions

Tearjerkers


	21. Eve of destruction

John's p.o.v

The other war

Holy fire and brimstone

Eve of destruction

Retaliation, rebellion and deception

Eighteen burning crosses

Damaged reputations

End of days tribulations

Apocalypse

The second coming of Jesus

Haunted sweet dreams

Undeniable real visions and prophecies

Red flags

These unavoidable warning signs

Sacred bible scriptures


End file.
